Personal care compositions, particularly cleansing and conditioning compositions, have traditionally been marketed as being either a cleansing composition or a conditioning composition. While these independent compositions had such cleansing and conditioning benefits as to be acceptable to consumers, there remained a need for a two-in-one cleansing and conditioning composition. As a result, various “two-in-one” compositions were created. However, new conditioning actives had to be created for these two-in-one compositions, as the traditional conditioning actives (i.e. cationic surfactant conditioners) interacted negatively with the anionic surfactants included in the shampoo/cleaning products for foaming. These new conditioning actives did not necessarily reproduce the conditioning benefit that was achieved by the traditional conditioning actives (i.e. cationic surfactant conditioners).
Consumers using personal care compositions still desire two-in-one compositions having both optimum cleansing and the conditioning benefits delivered by cationic surfactant conditioners. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a personal care product that contains effective amounts of both cationic surfactant conditioners which can condition and anionic surfactants that can clean in such a way that these two desired actions are not negated by the interaction between the cationic surfactant conditioners and the anionic surfactants within the product.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for processing a porous dissolvable solid substrate comprising a cationic surfactant conditioner, whereby said process allows for late stage differentiation. The acationic surfactant conditioner active can be added and modified without changing the basic formula of the cleansing composition. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a porous dissolvable solid substrate with a cationic surfactant conditioner without substantially increasing the dimensional size of the unit dose.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a porous dissolvable solid substrate that can be conveniently and quickly dissolved in the palm of the consumer's hand to constitute a liquid personal care composition. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a porous dissolvable solid substrate that contains a cationic conditioner active, a cleaning level of an anionic surfactant, and additional actives including but not limited to perfumes.